Bloodbath
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: On Halloween night, Armageddon begins. A Gem named Celestite is planning to vanquish the Earth for her own selfish needs. And Garnet somehow knows her so well, but she always kept that as a secret. Is she hiding something the others need to know about? What will happen when Steven finds out? And will the world ever stay the same?
1. Prologue: Deepest Darkest Secret

**Bloodbath**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Date Originated: 9/26/14

Genre: Adventure/Suspense

**PLOT: **_There is a Gem on Halloween night planning to end the world, and her name is Celestite, the most powerful Gem in existence. Somehow, Garnet always knew her, but never told anyone else. Why is she keeping secrets? It has been told that Earth will be in an apocalypse on Halloween, but what does it mean? The Gems, Steven, and even Lapis Lazuli will have to get to the bottom of this mess, and save the city._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Deepest Darkest Secret<strong>

It was a dark, foggy night in the small boardwalk town of Beach City. Halloween was only a week away, a week that the citizens prepare for some fun. Mayor Dewey attempted for a Halloween celebration near the boardwalk.

As usual, Steven insists that he, the Gems, and his father with his friends all head out for the celebration on Halloween day. However, the leader of the Gems has been rather…..aloof lately.

She has made herself suspicious, and Steven begins to suspect that.

"Why is Garnet so quiet?" he asked, worried, "She's _never _been this silent."

Pearl sighed as she stares at the Gem door, then gazing back at Steven, compassionate.

"I don't know," she replied, "I just hope that she's going to be okay."

Garnet was in her room in a meditative position. She was on her red covered bed. Her room is covered by multi-colored orbs and she has bookcases everywhere. Her mind is clottered with thoughts. Her third eye has been acting strange lately, and she doesn't know what its sensing about.

"_Garnet_," a deep female voice called, bone chilling.

Garnet sighed, trying to relax again.

"_Garnet_," the voice called again, "_My time to make this planet a complete wasteland is near succession. And this time…you will not be able to stop me_."

Garnet growled, she had enough of that behavior.

"What do you want, Celestite?" she snarled, she was speaking in sync with her old enemy she had for a long time.

"_I want to finish off these flesh walkers_," Celestite said coldly, "_And I assure you, your friends will know the truth, Garnet. They'll know your secret_."

Garnet shook her head.

"No, they won't," she argued.

"_I don't think you understand, Garnet. You cannot escape the past. I will return…on Halloween night, prepare yourself_."

Within that, Celestite's voice dissipated from Garnet's mind.

Garnet breathed sharply, sighing. She had to get everyone ready. She had to get all the help she can. The entire planet is depending on the Crystal Gems.

_And, on Halloween night, chaos erodes_.

* * *

><p>Here it is, the introduction to my new fic. This one is going to be Garnet-centric, kind of like Universal Convergence was Pearl-centric. And so, this one will show Lapis Lazuli, the canon one, not the one from "Advanced Darkness." I was planning to put this on October 1st but I cannot wait to post this so badly. The actual story will start on October 1st if I have the time.<p>

I hope you guys enjoy this introduction, and please make a review, fave, and even make a prediction on what you think might happen next. Chapter 1 is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 1: Halloween Celebration

**Bloodbath**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

It's finally October! My favorite time of the Fall season where Halloween season begins! My second being Winter time in December. But at last, I finally got a swell idea on how this story shall start. I hope you enjoy the first chapter, as this one I had a long time to figure out and put as much effort as I can into it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Halloween Celebration<strong>

The Halloween celebration starts not only until thirty minutes away. Steven suggests the Gems all need a break after what happened with a previous serpent. He decided to take the Gems to the Funland carnival. Throughout the whole day, Garnet has been acting more quiet and stoic than usual, and that worries the others.

Pearl was keeping a good eye on her, she became suspicious of her leader's behavior. She had the sudden thought that Garnet may of sensed something bad, or she is worried about something. It wasn't like Garnet to act this way.

"Garnet," Pearl finally spoke up in a motherly strict tone, "We need to talk. You haven't spoke a word to us in weeks. Is everything alright?"

Garnet was folding her arms, she obviously can be annoyed or irritated right now.

"Yes," Garnet answered through all of this time, her voice attempting to be as stoic as ever, "I'm fine, I'm just….thinking."

Pearl was confused, she wasn't sure what Garnet was talking about.

"…About what?" she questioned with a raised brow.

Garnet sighed, she turned away from Pearl, hanging her head low.

"You wouldn't understand," she muttered darkly, her shades are darkened by the night sky.

Once the citizens all gathered together for the mighty celebration for the spooky holiday, they were unaware of the threat that was coming on this very carnival. Garnet, however, did know what was coming to face them….to face _her_. As the Gems were walking among the place, they were ready to try one of the rides and/or games. Amethyst already went to the arcade to play skee ball, and Steven went to meet Connie and Peedee.

Pearl was walking with Garnet, licking a lollipop. She noticed that Garnet was starting to get tense. She saw Garnet curled up her fingers into shaking fists, and her teeth gritted.

"Garnet, what's-" She paused, and finally witnessed what Garnet saw.

Far down the boardwalk is a crystallized tall woman. She is a light blue, reflective, shiny, and has neon white eyes. She has a black cape and harder ice-like armor on her body. She is staring at Garnet with a cold and unnatural smirk.

Garnet glared at the woman, she summoned her gauntlets as she slowly approaches her. Pearl summoned her spear and followed her, being cautious of herself. When the crystallized woman walked, she made a loud, eerie noise that sends chills down to one's spine.

Pearl bit her lip. Why does she have the sudden feeling that this woman knew Garnet? She needs to stay focused, she needs to be alert of this stranger. Garnet and the strange female are close to each other, both about to cause a battlefield.

"Garnet," the crystallized woman said.

"Celestite," Garnet remarked darkly, her gauntlets raised high.

Celestite formed a ring blade from…her _own _body. Pearl shivered, she felt uneasy about her. She didn't like it one bit. Garnet raised her gauntlet to Celestite's face.

"I won't go easy on you, not one-AUGH!"

Pearl gaped as she saw her leader and best friend being punched and flung through the air.

"Garnet!" she yelled in a worried tone.

Garnet fell and crash hard near the Ferris wheel, her body colliding hard on the wooden floorboard. She stands up and cracks her knuckles.

"_Is that all you got_!?"

* * *

><p>Well, that was something, huh? And this new foe seems pretty interesting and sinister. This is going to be fun to play along with.<p>

In the next chapter, you will see Garnet and Celestite hit it off in a battle royale in the Funland carnival. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and chapter 2 is coming soon!


	3. Chapter 2: Ominous Enemy

**Bloodbath**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Here is chapter 2, and things are starting to get really interesting here. I hope you all enjoy, as this one I had a lot of fun with.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Ominous Enemy<strong>

Once Celestite was here, every Beach City citizen decided to flee. Celestite spins and twirls her ring blade, smirking.

"No," she told her rival coldly with a smug-like attitude, "But, I'm pretty sure that's all you got."

Garnet grits her teeth and charges at Celestite, punching her in the gut. Celestite didn't even flinch, she didn't even recoil in pain. She smacked her ring blade at Garnet, sending her flying and falling around the carnival.

Pearl glares at Celestite, her eyes cold as ice. She ran at Celestite, her spear sends a barrage of attacks at the crystallized woman. With every swing she makes, Celstite comes out, unharmed. Celestite pulls out two swords from her ribcage and places them on her ring blade, transforming the weapon to be much more powerful.

"Try and damage me, sweetheart," she teased with a sinister grin.

Pearl growled, and twirls her spear, blocking Celestite's attacks and thrusting her spear at Celestite's chest. Some crystals fall and shatter from Celestite's body. To Pearl's dismay, the damage that had been done reformed quickly.

"Oh, too bad," Celestite taunted, grinning like a maniac, "It seems that you can't defeat me after all."

Her hands glowed with an eerie green glow, and she grips onto Pearl's arms, shocking the Gem. Pearl screams in unbearable pain, and Celestite holds her spear and throws it down. She drops Pearl, laughing.

Garnet stands up from her fall on the boardwalk and rammed herself at Celestite, punching her so hard in the face. Eventually, Amethyst joins in along with Steven and Connie to see what's happening. They clearly are shocked.

"There's _another _Gem?" Connie questioned, surprised as it was too good to be true, "I thought you managed to defeat the last one."

Steven shrugged.

"Well, actually…," he explained, "I helped Lapis and fixed her gem, not actually defeating her."

An idea suddenly popped in his head.

"Wait, I can fix this Gem just like Lapis!"

He ran to the battle scene. That is, until Garnet protectively stands in front of him.

"Steven…..," she asserted as she ducks from Celestite's attack and punches Celestite, "RUN! Take Connie with you back home! NOW!"

Steven didn't need to be told twice, he took Connie and run. Amethyst uses her whip, grabbing projectiles and tossing them at Celestite. However, Celestite holds a huge crystal ball cackling with green energy. She tosses it at Amethyst and pummels her with it. Amethyst got electrocuted and passed out from too much damage.

Pearl gets up from her recent shock and projects her own holographic double, both each attacking Celestite. Celestite laughs, and plunges her sword into Pearl's hologram, destroying it. She grabs Pearl and throws her hard, making her crash and slid through the boardwalk, demolishing the floorboards. She, too, was unconscious.

Garnet punches and gives an uppercut at Celestite, but Celestite didn't get fazed. Celestite kicks her down on the ground, starting to make her escape and leave.

"I would love to stay and beat you to a pulp, Garnet," she stated in an intimidating tone, "…..But I have some important business to attend to."

Dark aura spread around her, preparing to escape. Garnet charges at her, but it's too late. She escaped.

_And the leader is left with her too battered and unconscious teammates_.

* * *

><p>Woah, now that was a heavy battle. I had a lot of fun with this chapter, and Celestite as well. Now, things are getting really intense.<p>

In the next chapter, there will be a few things that make you wonder why Garnet is so secretive. Please review and make a prediction for the next chapter. Chapter 3 is coming soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Mysterious & Suspicious

**Bloodbath**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Here is chapter 3, and this one quite takes the cake. It's going to be really interesting. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Mysterious &amp; Suspicious<strong>

Steven and Connie are hanging out in the living room, discussing about what happened with their encounter with Celestite.

"So…..what was all that about?" Connie asked, "I thought you can be able to heal Gems."

"I dunno, I have healing spit," Steven replied, confused himself, "But Garnet tells us to leave, as if I couldn't be able to heal this Gem. It was weird….she sounded…really worried."

"Worried?" Connie questioned, confuzzled, "But didn't you say that Garnet's _never _worried?"

"I….I have no idea," was all Steven can respond.

Suddenly, the door to the front door opened, revealing a battered and bruised Garnet holding her damaged friends, Pearl and Amethyst. Both Connie and Steven gasp in horror at this.

"Garnet! What happened!?" Steven inquired, highly concerned of his friends' conditions.

Garnet gently placed Pearl and Amethyst on the couch, allowing them to rest and recover. She stared at the kids, about to explain to them of what happened on the battlefield.

"Celestite happened," she answered, her voice dripping with venom at the name, "She attacked us and escaped."

She walks to the Gem door of the temple, her gems glowing as the door to her room opened.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the temple."

"Garnet," Steven stated, following Garnet into the room yet Garnet didn't listen to him.

To his surprise, Connie followed along.

"What are you doing here?" he said, wondering why Connie is with him.

"There's something that Garnet doesn't want to tell us," Connie retorted, "She's so mysterious all the time, you know? I think there's something off about her."

"Maybe," Steven spoke hesitantly, "C'mon, we have to follow her."

The two youngsters trail among Garnet's room, amazed by its features. It is crimson red with multi-colored orbs on the walls, has bookcases with loads of books inside, a queen-sized bed, a clock tower far off in the room, and another room that the others are tuned in to find out.

Steven and Connie walk in the room, starstruck by this. This room has a star-signature of Garnet's on the floor, and a few advanced technology. They both jumped once they heard Garnet's footsteps. Garnet motions herself to a desk and grabs out a book and pen, writing into the book.

"I don't understand," she mumbled to herself in curiosity, "Celestite would never had been this wild before. Sometimes I wonder myself if it was _my _fault this happened, or it was her's. Whatever the case was, I am going to have to save the Earth….._again_."

She sighed dryly and slams the book shut, placing it back in the bookshelf. She began to prepare herself for Celestite, but she flinched once she saw Steven and Connie.

"Garnet?" Steven said, his emotions all wrapped like a present box, "What do you mean that it was your fault this happened?"

Garnet kept her gaze at them, biting her lip. She was speechless and at a loss for words, she isn't sure how to respond to the kids. She takes a deep breath, and calms herself.

"I have been hiding this secret from Pearl and Amethyst for a long, long time," she told them calmly, "But now that you and them see who Celestite is…..I think it's time that I tell you guys…..about my history."

She, Steven, and Connie all exit to the living room where Pearl and Amethyst are awake. They sat at the couch as Garnet begins to tell her tale.

"_Gems….I have something very important to tell you_."

* * *

><p>This chapter was great to do, it adds more suspense to the plot, huh? I really like describing the design of Garnet's room, it was pretty fun.<p>

In the next chapter, you will learn about the history of Garnet and Celestite. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 4 is coming soon.


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

**Bloodbath**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Here is chapter 4, and this chapter will reveal some history of Garnet and Celestite, and this is an important chapter, so keep your eyes peeled. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed<strong>

Both Pearl and Amethyst gaze at Garnet, wondering about the important news. Pearl tries to slowly get up to talk with her leader, but her injured body and groggy mind didn't allow her to. She was stuck on the couch just like Amethyst.

"What's so important, Garnet?" she asked.

"Yeah," Amethyst added, curious, "What is the news? Is it about that crystal lady?"

"…Yes," Garnet responded hesitantly, "I…..have some history with her that I never tell you guys, and now….I'm going to tell you everything."

She focused her gaze at her teammates, taking a long, deep breath.

"Celestite and I always had this strange rivalry. She was the _strongest _of all of us, and even she wants to overrule Rose Quartz's plans of protecting humanity. Rose knew Celestite's plans were…._insane_. She decides that I was the only one to stop her while Rose tries to help humanity along with the monsters. She knew that Celestite and I…..never get along."

"Why is that?" Pearl questioned out of curiosity, "How come you guys NEVER get along? And why is Celestite so….crazy?"

Garnet place her hand over her face, a small tear escapes from her shades. The others start to notice and stare at her in concern.

"Garnet, I'm….I'm sorry," Pearl apologized, "Did I upset you?"

"No," the crimson leader told her, "Not at all. It's just these memories are difficult."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't-"

"No, no. I have to tell you guys, I have to."

Garnet wipe her face with her hands, taking another deep breath. Steven approached her, hugging her legs. Garnet ruffles his hair and smiled at him. She sighed and continued her explanation.

"It happened a long, long time ago. It happened before I met you guys or Rose. Celestite was a…Gem I never seen before. She was a Gem unlike any other Gem. She was extraordinary, a true warrior. She is made of her own gem, she can regenerate her body on her own will, and she can make any weapon from her crystallized form. When she and I met…."

She cleared her throat and adjusted her shades.

"When she and I met, her own mindset was rather….unusual. She has a brilliant mind but…she felt as if we were the dominant species of the entire universe. She states that if we were going to eliminate every other race, then we can overpopulate. She attempts to convince me to join, but I refused. What she did was…she _almost _killed me….."

The others gasp in horror.

"Rose saved me by her healing tears, but when I was near death, I realized something: You cannot trust Celestite and you cannot easily defeat her. If _only_ I knew her weakness…."

She stopped when she sensed something. She sensed someone in trouble, far off in the cosmos. She couldn't believe it. Celestite was attacking over there, attacking another Gem. And she knows who she was.

She stepped on the Warp Pad, and the others follow her. Steven told Connie to go home, for her to be safe.

"What's the problem, Garnet?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's the hold up?" Amethyst questioned.

"Is there something wrong?" Pearl inquired.

Garnet gazed at them, summoning her gauntlets.

"_Lapis Lazuli is in trouble…..by Celestite_."

* * *

><p>And this chapter is succeeded! This was interesting to do, I enjoy writing the history. Stay tuned for the next chapter, as it has a dark battle. Please review this chapter, and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 5 coming soon.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting Your Match

**Bloodbath**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Before I began, I just want to say that I am stoaked for more of Korra Book 4, this series is so awesome.

Here is chapter 5 everyone, and everyone prepare themselves for major intensity, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Meeting Your Match<strong>

It was a surprise that Lapis Lazuli crash-landed here, but who knows when Celestite is around. The Gems and Steven transported to a dark scenery that is nothing but filled with dirt and rocks.

They saw Lapis fighting against Celestite, water covering her arms as she tossed some at Celestite. Celestite was easily unharmed and uses her water against her, smirking.

"Truly, you Gems are no match for me," she taunted playfully, "Not even you, Lapis Lazuli."

Lapis attacks her with slings and shards of water. She was confused by Celestite's appearance.

"What kind of Gem are you?" she questioned, astonished by Celestite's own abilities, "How did you get me down here!?"

Celestite grinned like a maniac.

"A special type of ability….one that you cannot-"

"**CELESTITE**!"

Celestite smiled, she was glad to hear Garnet's voice. She was glad to manipulate and torment the Gems, but seeing the Gems' leader makes her want to destroy her within the inside out.

"Oh…..hello there, Garnet," she stated, "Aren't you surprised to see Lapis here? Hmmm…..what a shame she is here, huh?"

She slowly approaches Garnet as the Gems are prepared with their weapons. Even Lapis was prepared. Celestite has crystals flowing out of her body, creating clones of Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis, and Steven.

"Well, well, well, I'll just take Garnet by myself."

"…Crap," Amethyst said nervously.

"We can't let her powers separate u-"

Garnet was interrupted once Celestite punched her…_hard_. She was sent down below in the ground, and crashing down where her teammate are. She stands up, enraged as she charged at Celestite with flaming gauntlets.

Lapis forms solid water balls and throws them at her clone, who easily blocked her attacks. She then sends huge crystallized water shards at her double. The double reflects that attack, throwing them back at Lapis.

Pearl and Amethyst each attacked their doubles, but it wasn't so simple. Each clone attack the other in such a critical way. Crystalline Amethyst slashed Amethyst down, the crystals plunge into Amethyst's skin. She tossed Amethyst down, leaving her defeated and joining Crystalline Pearl to fight Pearl.

Crystalline Pearl and Pearl both having an intense sword fight with each other. Crystalline Pearl blocks Pearl's attacks, yet Pearl wasn't giving up. Pearl twirls her spear around and impales it into Crystalline Pearl. However, Crystalline Pearl wasn't damaged at all.

Crystalline Pearl grabs a hold of Pearl and slings-shot her over near Amethyst. Near there, Steven is fighting his crystallized clone. He punched the clone, and he focused onto the fight between Garnet and Celestite.

Garnet and Celestite each punched each other, and it was getting brutal. Even more brutal than before. Celestite gave an uppercut punch at Garnet, making her land near Steven and Lapis.

Suddenly, a flash of light occurred, giving the Gems hope. A huge arrow attacks Celestite, bringing her down. Celestite stands up and grins at the person in front of her.

"_OPAL_….."

* * *

><p>The intensity of this chapter is brutal, and the next one is more intense than this one. But yeah, Celestite is pretty powerful, very powerful. In the next chapter, you will see the most intense point in the chapter yet. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 6 coming soon!<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: True Fear

**Bloodbath**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Here is chapter 6, one of the most intense chapters I ever wrote. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: True Fear<strong>

Opal summons her spear and whip, glaring coldly at Celestite.

"You will pay for your crimes, you tyrant," she said, prepared to use her weapons and lunges at Celestite.

Celestite swiftly dodges her attacks and throws crystal shards back at her. Opal backflips and slashed her whip at Celestite, cracking it hardly. Celestite was unharmed and she pulled on the whip, yanking Opal close and whacking her with a good punch.

Opal jumped over her, a bruise on her cheek from the punch. She swings her spear around and impales Celestite. And no surprise, she still isn't harmed. Opal decides to take some drastic measures, and combines her spear and whip, creating her bow. She pulled the string from her bow, forming her arrow.

Steven, Lapis, and Garnet are all staring at the scene in awe, perhaps Opal can shed some light to this darkness. Celestite prepares herself for what she can do. So many plans, so little time.

Opal fires her arrow, which in turn splits into a volley of arrows. Celestite just stands there, grinning as she has all of the arrows bouncing off of her.

"You have to try better than that, goddess," she mocked in a clever tone, "You will suffer right before you sling another one on me!"

Opal grits her teeth, shooting her next arrow in a rapid burst. Celestite waited for it, seeing the huge arrow coming towards her. She studied it, and catches it with her hand, approaching towards Opal. Opal had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Celestite grabs her, and in one zip, she did the one thing that shakes the other Gems to the very core.

There had been the arrow, splitting in the middle of Opal's chest, she's been impaled there. Steven looks with tears in his eyes, Lapis was slacking her jaw down in awe, and Garnet was speechless.

In a puff of smoke, two gemstones fall to the ground, the ones that belong to their friends. Garnet couldn't imagine the horror that Celestite created.

"**PEARL! AMETHYST!**" she screamed, dashing to the scenery.

She didn't care if she was weakened or not, she ran and ran to the battlefield as much as she can, calling her friends out.

"**PEARL! AMETHYST!**"

She made a skid to the ground, picking up the gemstones of her fellow friends. They obviously retreated to their gems to heal. Celestite laughs, looking at Garnet.

"Well….looks like she had a good run, huh?" she said, chuckling sinisterly.

Garnet charged at Celestite with an enraged cry, attempting to punch her enemy, but Celestite smashed her body to the ground by simply throwing her. Celestite vanished in a crystallized pixaled dust, leaving the others.

Steven and Lapis stared at Garnet in immediate concern.

"Garnet?" Steven asked, worried for his leader.

Garnet holds the gemstones close to her, feeling ashamed.

"_Let's go back to the temple_."

* * *

><p>This was one of the most intense chapters I written, period. But it was very intense as well, as you can see. In the next chapter, you'll see what our leader goes through while her friends are decommissioned. Please review this chapter and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 7 coming soon.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7: Pressure

**Bloodbath**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Here is chapter 7, another suspenseful and very interesting chapter, and this chapter has a surprise for the ending, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Pressure<strong>

It has been a few days ever since Pearl and Amethyst have retreated into their gems and those days have gotten a little south. Those days that Garnet would just stay in her room for hours and hours. Steven believes that she's upset about what happened with Pearl and Amethyst. Lapis can tell that something's bothering her, she just want to know what.

"Garnet, please open up," Steven said, knocking on the Gem door, "I know you're in there, Garnet."

No answer, she hasn't spoke to him in a while. That concerned Steven greatly. He holds the snow white and violet purple gemstones in his hands, sighing.

"I hope you come back guys," he whispered to them, "Garnet hasn't been herself since you guys regenerated. Please come back soon."

Suddenly, the door slid open, revealing Garnet. And Steven was right, she didn't look or hasn't been herself. She looked completely different. Her hair was frizzy, her shades are darkened, and her outfit is crinkled and messy. It seems that she's been on a while lot of solo-missions.

Steven stared at her in immediate concern.

"Are you okay, Garnet?" he asked, "You look awful, do you want to talk about it?"

Garnet plopped herself on the couch, staring at Steven and Lapis.

"I'm fine," she muttered, rubbing her eyes.

Steven and Lapis gazed at her in uttermost compassion.

"You sure?" Steven asked, "Because you look upset."

Garnet shook her head.

"It's okay Steven, I'm fine."

Suddenly, she sensed something, she can sense Celestite somewhere, and that made her worried, scared even.

She stands up, and stares intensely at the Warp Pad. She didn't say another word as she attempted to warp to the location Celestite can be. When she appeared, she finds darkness, and only _darkness_. Not even her heightened perception and glowing gems can shine a light through the eerie place.

She got an unnerving, horrified feeling in her, but she knew she had to be strong, be aware. Out of nowhere, she heard a cold laughter, and she began jogging. Her heart raced, her fists shake, she sweated profusely, and she breathed heavily.

At one cold touch, she felt a chill down her spine, and someone pulling her close.

"_Garnet…you really think you can stop me_?" Celestite's voice echoed throughout the darkness, "_Even after all these years, you still can't beat me_."

Garnet was pulled close, trembling. She summons her gauntlets, glaring harshly at Celestite's face.

"Listen to me, Garnet," Celestite threatened, "If you ever come near me, you know you're doomed. When you know I'm here, you know you're in _your worst nightmare_."

She mercilessly slammed Garnet left and right into hard surfaces, before launching her down on the hard ground. Garnet hung limb, weakened and battered. Before she can stand up, Celestite vanished before her eyes into crystallized dust.

Garnet stands up, breathing heavily and stepping on the Warp Pad, teleporting back. She sighed, realizing what Celestite meant.

"_I really am afraid of you…._"

* * *

><p>Well, that certainly left a mark on our leader, huh? It seems that things are getting darker and darker in the story, now isn't it?<p>

In the next chapter, you will see how Garnet feels about having a fear, and how it affects her in combat. Make a prediction for the next chapter, and please review this chapter. Chapter 8 is coming soon.


	9. Chapter 8: Phobia

**Bloodbath**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Here is chapter 8, and this one, unlike the others, will be more calmed down. But I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Phobia<strong>

It seemed that even through the hardest of times, you experience fear. Ever since Garnet's encounter with Celestite the other day, the leader knew what it meant to have a phobia. The day started out with the Gems, Garnet and Steven, on a mission. Lapis stayed home to guard the temple and Pearl's and Amethyst's gemstones.

Garnet and Steven trailed down a murky, foggy, dark cavern. They've been trekking down a long trail down, using their gems for light. They've been looking around, seeing a few crystals among their way.

Steven picked one up.

"This one looks very shiny, right Garnet?" he questioned.

Garnet focused on the crystal, her heart beats fast and she started breathing heavily. When she glared at the crystal, she saw Celestite instead. She uttered a startled scream and she snatched the crystal from Steven, stomping on it.

Steven stared at her in concern, he was curious of his leader's bizarre behavior.

"Garnet, what's gotten into you?" he asked in compassion, "You don't sound like yourself, and you've been hiding in your room."

He stared at her, speculating.

"Is…..something bothering you?" he inquired, "Is it Celestite?"

Garnet stares at the mission object they retrieved which is a hexagonal diamond. She can see her reflection into it, she can see herself shaking and trembling. She gaped at her current state.

"I…I am afraid," she mumbled in realization, "All of this time, I've been…scared of her. Terrified of her, mortified of her. It's true all along, but how can I be a leader if I have a fear of an enemy?"

Steven glanced at her, worried.

"Garnet?"

"Maybe I can't be a leader," Garnet muttered, "If all of this is crumbling down on top of me."

"Garnet."

"It's my fault this happened."

"Garnet."

"I shouldn't have attacked her first-handed and let Opal fight than none of this would of-"

"Garnet!"

Garnet turned her attention to Steven with a raised brow.

"What is it, Steven?" she wondered.

Steven sighed, approaching her and grabbing one of her hands, holding it.

"It's okay, Garnet," he said, "We all experienced fear before, and I know how it is to be scared of something. Whatever's bothering you isn't worth it, it shouldn't make you scared. You can't let fear rule over you, Garnet. You can face your fear, and attack it. And after that, you'll be better."

He takes a look at her gem.

"You are a _Crystal Gem_, you are the strongest out of all of us. You can do this Garnet, you can do this."

He smiled at her, offering to cheer her up.

"I believe in you."

And within that, they travel the trail down to the Warp Pad, teleporting. Garnet glanced over at Steven, smiling softly at him.

"Thank you, Steven," she stated, thankful.

"_No problem," Steven replied, giggling_.

* * *

><p>I felt like making something kind of cute and inspiring in this chapter. Plus, I felt like Steven would have to get involved in this sometime. In the next chapter, there will be some intense moments involving our leader and her rival, revealing that some things aren't going down easy. Please review this chapter, and make a prediction. Chapter 9 coming soon.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9: Peril

**Bloodbath**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Just to inform you, I am having the idea to make a whole Western(or Wild West)AU of this show, so keep a look out for it next month. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Peril<strong>

Garnet stands out in the living room, arms crossed and sitting in a criss-crossed position. It was quiet in the beach house as Steven went out to hang with Connie. She suddenly heard footsteps, seeing Lapis.

"Oh, hi there," Lapis said, attempting to be cheerful, "Your friends haven't returned yet. I forgot how long it takes for a Gem to regenerate, ha."

She tried lighting up the atmosphere, but failed. She can see that Garnet is still upset.

"Are you okay?" she asked, clearly concerned.

Garnet takes a long, deep breath. She spun her head around to see Lapis even clearer.

"No, not really," she spoke honestly, "It's not easy."

Lapis sits on the couch, glancing over at her.

"Things are never easy," she said somberly, twiddling her fingers, "I'm sure you'll think of some way to stop her. Nothing will jeopardize you if you came out strong, right?"

Garnet shrugs.

"I…..suppose so."

"Hey," Lapis states, her tone sounding thoughtful, "I know we had a rough time in the past, but you stepped out of every outcome, right? Don't give up now, Garnet. Steven's counting on you."

Garnet nods, giving her a tiny smile.

"Thanks La-"

She was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Steven and Connie each dashed to them, panting in exhaustion from running.

"What seems to be the problem?" Garnet questioned, clearly concerned.

"There's something crashing down Beach City!" Steven shouts between gasps.

"It looks like a meteor!" Connie screamed, just as flabbergasted as Steven, "And it's in the atmosphere. If we don't come quick it'll-"

**THOOM!**

A massive, earsplitting, thunderous crash along with blue shining light flooding through the windows startled them all. They quickly dashed out to see what's happening. It was so eerie that it even made Lion wake up.

The sight they saw was far greater than they ever imagined. They saw a homogonous, huge crater that stretched down from the shoreline to the mountain hill in Dead Man's Mount. What they witness was a huge meteor encased with crystals.

This pandemonium is just the beginning, there are far more worse things that could happen. Garnet slowly approached the meteorite, and was astonished to see what it was, and who it belonged to.

"Celestite," she remarked coldly.

Before she can say anything else, an inhumane screech that echoed throughout the silent shore. An immense bird breaks out of the meteor, its roar sending winds that charge an incredible fast rate. Its wingspan was over ten to fifteen inches, and it rise from destruction.

Garnet gaped, she couldn't believe what she saw. It was a Phoenix, and a huge one at that. While not being superficial, it was clearly the creation of the villain's handiwork.

Garnet readied her gauntlets, Lapis formed water around herself, Steven formed his shield, Connie holds out Lion's sword, and Lion growled with his eyes ghostly white.

_Things are about to get drastic_.

* * *

><p>Well, this chapter has gotten interesting, doesn't it? This one was enjoyable to right, especially about how the meteor crash-landed. And here is the Garnet-Lapis reaction coming into place like Lady-Of-The-Petals was expecting. I hope this entertained you, buddy.<p>

In the next chapter, the battle against the phoenix is going to be rough, and tough. Please review this chapter, and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 10 coming soon.


	11. Chapter 10: Ashes & Assault

**Bloodbath**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you all had a good one, I sure did! Alright, let's start the suspenseful chapter! I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Ashes &amp; Assault<strong>

Through all of her years of research, Garnet discovered that phoenixes are a symbol of rebirth, immortality, and light. Now, staring at this, it's nothing more but a manifestation of destruction and trepidation. Its sizzling aura caused a maelstrom of combustion that spun around the group.

Behind her reflective, mirrored shades, revulsion blossomed and thickened in Garnet's eyes. Never had she seen such an inferno from such a creature other than herself.

Lion studied the creature and released his sonic scream, aiming at the phoenix. However, the phoenix absorbs it as light, and roars out fire back.

Lion got burned and battered, his body sprawled across the ground. Steven and Connie both look fiercely at the creature, endeavoring to damage it. As Steven was about to charge, Connie stopped him.

"Wait!" she cautioned, "We can't go near that thing! It'll smolder us up!"

Garnet cracked her knuckles, planning to smite the fiend.

"Not for me," she unfeelingly stated, pouncing forward at it.

"Garnet, wait!" the others call for her, but it was too late.

Garnet hurdled up, delivering an influential kick to the phoenix, but it grabbed her by its wings and slung her around like a rag-doll, her body rammed ruthlessly against the Cliffside. She moves through the windstorm, standing next to Steven, Connie, and Lapis.

"Lapis," she ordered her, "Try using water, that can work."

Lapis nodded. "Right."

She tried doing it, using some waves from the ocean. However, each attack she threw the phoenix dodged speedily.

"I can't get a clear shot!" she screamed.

Steven started to feel a blazing antagonism within himself, his shield shined and formed waves in the midst of the place, making the phoenix evaporate into ash.

The group all sat down in exhaustion and liberation, glad that it's over. However, Garnet still can't help but brood over on the unexpected assail Celestite pulled. She stared at the night sky, sighing.

"_What are you planning, Celestite_?"

* * *

><p>Man, this chapter was quite fun to do. I'll admit that it's enjoyable to do all of these character roles. I am putting more of Connie in this role to give her importance. Though this story is mainly about Garnet, the others will have big roles as well. Steven pretty sure has a huge role in this one.<p>

Anyway, in the next chapter, you'll learn a very interesting plan that Celestite has, and what she plans for Garnet. Please review this chapter, and make a prediction for the next awaiting chapter. Chapter 11 is coming soon.


	12. Chapter 11: Celestite's Plan

**Bloodbath**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Here is chapter 11, and this will entirely turn the whole plot around. The tables and tides are turned, prepare yourselves. I hope you all enjoy, as always.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Celestite's Plan<strong>

Garnet takes a glimpse at downtown Beach City, observing on where Celestite can be. She wondered about what she can be planning. However, nothing can prepare her for what happened tonight.

It was silent in the city, no activity. Garnet took a deep breath, she couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. The crime of the phoenix caused so much damage to the city, it was unbelievable. The red Gem took a deep breath, and clenched her fists angrily. She couldn't believe this happened at last night.

Suddenly, she heard a loud 'clang' sound, and she turned her attention to what she saw. She heard a laughter that bring chills down her spine.

"Celestite," she muttered coldly, summoning her weapons and running into a dark alley.

She can see Celestite in the alley, chuckling. She charged towards her, but the crystallized Gem was nowhere to be found. She searched around, looking for her rival.

"What the-AUGH!" she screamed, feeling something sharp penetrate her in the arm.

She yanked it out, seeing a crystal in her hand. She dropped it as she slowly lost sensation and consciousness, lulled by the strange feeling inside of her. She fainted, and collapsed.

Hours passed, and she jolted awake. She breathed heavily, she felt her heart racing. She tried to move, but found that her arms and legs are restrained. She take a good look at her surroundings, finding that she's shackled in a dark gray prison room. She heard Celestite's cold laughter again, forcing her to attack.

She tried summoning her weapons, but couldn't. She tried using her powers, but it doesn't work.

"Hmm, trying to get your weapons, huh?" Celestite asked her, who entered the room, "Well, too bad, your powers are blocked."

Garnet didn't take it lightly, she move violently and thrashed to get out of the chains. She eventually breaks off of the chains, delivering a powerful kick at Celestite. She hastened out of the room, finding herself in a strange citadel.

She heard thunderous, clanging footsteps that belonged to Celestite.

"Leaving so soon, huh? You do realize my plan, do you?" Celestite asked her, chuckling as she slowly walks to the Gem leader, "My plan to cause the whole entire Earth to be into crystals will be a success! And eventually…my _project_."

Garnet backed away, curious.

"What project? I thought you were trying to _annihilate_ the Earth!" she shouted, bamboozled.

Celestite moved closer to her.

"I _was_," she stated, "I got an even better plan, a plan that can make things much easier from now…..I can turn the world into my own sphere of influence…..and it will be the desolation of all human life."

Garnet did a roundhouse kick to her, sprinting off and out of the citadel. She took a gaze outside. She was far-off away from Beach City, from home. She was in the middle of a deep wooded area, of nowhere. She proceeded running from her enemy.

"_There's no turning back now_."

* * *

><p>And this shows a huge plot twist in the whole entire story, huh? But yes, this story is slowly coming towards the turning point, the climax of the story. The most intense part is coming, and the final battle of the planet is slowly commencing.<p>

In the next chapter, things are slowly getting intense, there is going to be a turn for the worst, and the crystallization is starting. Prepare yourself. Please review this chapter, and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 12 coming soon.


	13. Chapter 12: Manifestation

**Bloodbath**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Here is chapter 12, and is now the climax of this story, and is one of my favorite chapters to write. I hope you all enjoy, and happy belated anniversary Steven Universe!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Manifestation<strong>

The tides have turned on this battle. Celestite's crystallization plan is set in motion, creating monsters by the thousand.

At the temple, Steven and Lapis are preparing for the war against Celestite. They question on where their leader can be. They haven't seen Garnet since yesterday. They figured she already went to face Celestite.

Yet, unexpectedly, they saw a dazzling glow coming from Steven's bedroom, and in a twinkle, Pearl and Amethyst are reborn. They both have changed outfits from their battle.

Pearl is decked out in layers of a blue Cheongsam(Chinese dress)with a golden star on the chest, embroidered with pearls and other pretty decorations. She, however, still wears the same socks and flats.

Amethyst, on the other hand, wears purple and black battle armor, complete with spike shoulder pads and white stars on her knee pads.

The Gems looked stunned at Steven and Lapis, wondering what's going on.

"What happened?" Amethyst questioned, confused, "The last thing I remember was becoming Opal and then…..POOF! Nothing."

"Are you guys alright?" Pearl asked Steven and Lapis, clearly concerned of them.

Steven nodded, hugging both Pearl and Amethyst.

"We missed you so much!" he exclaimed gleefully, "Garnet would have been so happy if she were here right now!"

Pearl and Amethyst look intently in apprehension and curiosity.

"Uhhhh…where's G now?" Amethyst wondered.

"Is she with you guys?" Pearl inquired, "Is she in the temple?"

Steven was about to answer, but he was interrupted.

"Uhhhh…..guys?" Lapis spoke, her tone filled with terror and alarm, "You have got to see this!"

Looking outside, they saw the bone-chilling, teeth-chattering revulsion that Celestite constructed. Most of the shoreline was covered in mineral crystals. However, that's not all.

There's a barrage of monsters out there, all of Celestite's work. Phoenixes and crystalline serpents along with golems were swarming the coastal town of Beach City. It was anarchy, apocalyptic.

"I can't believe this," Pearl muttered in complete disbelief, "This is awful."

Suddenly, Steven's eyes widened in realization…..his friends, his dad, might be in danger. The young Gem rupture outside, much to the Gems' consternation.

"STEVEN!" they called out to him, following him suite outside.

Steven scurry as fast as he can, on the lookout for his friends and father. To his good fortune, Connie came to Steven, embracing him.

"Steven!" she screamed, keeping the warm embrace tight, "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"I'm glad you're okay too," Steven stated in liberation, pulling away from the hug, "Where's dad?"

"That's why I came here to you!" Connie answered, her tone of worry, "He's in trouble at It's A Wash! We have to hurry!"

Steven nodded and hasten with Connie to find Greg, but they were confronted by a huge phoenix, even more stronger and fiercer than ever before.

Steven hold Connie close, preparing to get his bubble ready for when the creature attacked. Nevertheless, as the phoenix launched out fire, instead of Steven's shield or bubble as expected, gale force winds surround him and Connie. Steven stands up, facing the phoenix.

"Steven!" Connie shrieked, "Don't go near that thing!"

"Steven!" yelled Pearl, Amethyst, and Lapis who followed to the scene.

Steven approached towards the phoenix, and sends waves of air at it from his fingertips, blasting it at the phoenix. Unfortunately, it did not harm the fiery monster well enough.

Pearl and Amethyst summon their weapons, preparing to attack the creature, but instead Lapis zoomed into the battlefield, and did something that the others thought was impossible.

Lapis did not use water from the ocean to molest the phoenix. What she did was what the other Gems have not seen her do yet. She stripped water from the plants and the moisture in the air, creating a long strain of water.

Once released, she shot it at the phoenix, turning it to ash. Steven and Connie watched in astonishment, and Pearl and Amethyst have their jaws dropped in bewilderment.

"C'mon, let's go!" Steven shouted, "We have to save dad!"

_The entire group charge into the center of the city, ready for anything_.

* * *

><p>Woah, what a heart-racing chapter, huh? Well, the next chapter is going to be even more chilling, it's going to give you goosebumps.<p>

In the next chapter, Garnet will face the destruction of what Celestite created, and see the true madness of her rival. Please review this chapter, and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 13 coming soon.


	14. Chapter 13: The Power Within

**Bloodbath**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Here is yet another suspenseful chapter, and this one is even more intense than the last one. This one will be one of the most heart-racing ones. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Power Within<strong>

Celestite was chasing Garnet, attempting to fight her. Garnet was dashing away from her, attempting to make it to Beach City, yet Celestite was chasing her to no end.

They reach the end of the forest, near a large cliff. Garnet stopped, staring back at Celestite, then down the cliff. She glared in determination, running as fast as her legs can carry her and leap off of the cliff, attempting to escape from her rival.

After a few paces and miles of trudging, she finally made it to Beach City and observed the true horror it was engulfed in. She saw a colossal phoenix and a few crystallized serpents. A gigantic crystallized serpent abruptly grasped her by the stomach, being crushed and squeezed by it.

She punched it with her brute strength, kicking the serpent as hard as she can. She grabbed it by her hands, bringing it down and crashing it down to the ground. She searched around for Steven and the others.

"STEVEN!" she screamed, glancing around and traveling for the young Gem, "STEVEN!"

She raced throughout the city, noticing how different it was. It was sinister, eerie, and seems abandoned except for the monsters around. She felt her heart race a bit, and she started jogging.

"STEVEN!" she called out again, this time more concerning, "STEVEN!"

She then heard something that made her jerk slightly. She observed the city, finding a crystalline serpent roaring in a deafening screech. Then, she heard Steven's scream of horror. That springs her into action.

"I'm coming Steven!" she stated, marching off to where Steven can be.

She trailed closer and closer to It's A Wash, but she felt herself getting Goosebumps for every step she take. She witnessed that the serpent vanished in a blink of an eye. She kept running and running unil…

"GARNET!" a voice calls out for her, and she immediately recognized who it was.

She charged faster, and finally made it to the carwash, in awe of what's happening. She saw Steven protecting Connie and Greg by his newly developed air powers. She spots that Pearl, Amethyst, and Lapis were trying to hold Celestite off, but they were outmatched.

"CELESTITE!" Garnet yelled in fury, approaching her rival.

Celestite smirked and chuckled at her, staring at the Gem leader.

"Oh, Garnet," she spoke, "You're just in time…..for the final project!"

She walked to the group, her hands glowing an eerie green. She placed her hands on the ground, making it crystallized as it trails to the group.

Garnet observes this in shock.

"Y-you're going to turn them into crystals!" she shouted, surprisely in horror.

Celestite chuckled.

"That's the plan," she stated coldly, turning the area around the carwash into crystals.

Out of protectiveness and fear, Steven formed a bubble around Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis, Connie, and Greg. He did not put a bubble around himself. He marched towards to Celestite and Garnet.

"You don't have to do this, Celestite!" Garnet shouted, "You don't want to do this!"

Celestite chortled, amused by Garnet's protests.

"Ohhhhh I believe I do," she argued, aiming her energy at the crimson Gem, "Say goodbye, Garnet."

She then launched the blast at Garnet. Garnet shut her eyes, preparing for her final hour, but it never came. Instead, she listened to a loud roar and Celestite's scream of anguish. She opened her eyes and is shocked to see what happened:

It was Lion who saved her, releasing a sonic beam at Celestite. She was also surprised to find that her weapons are summoned by emotions, the feelings she had for her friends.

Steven ran to her, checking if she was alright.

"Garnet, are you okay?" he asked her in greatest concern.

Garnet nodded, ruffling his hair.

"I'm fine Steven, thanks to you."

Celestite stands up, clearly enraged.

"You brats will pay for that!" she screamed, forming her crystalline ring blade.

Garnet readied her gauntlets and Steven formed his shield.

"_We like to see you try_."

* * *

><p>Woah, now that was a big turn of events, huh? You never thought you seen something that suspenseful, huh? The suspense in these chapters are striking up high.<p>

In the next chapter, there is a side of Garnet that you wish you never saw. It is so spooky enough that it might just make our villain cower in fear. Please review this chapter, and make a prediction for the next one. Chapter 14 coming soon.


	15. Chapter 14: Firestorm

**Bloodbath**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Here is chapter 14, where the final battle is here. It's the most intense battle scene in this story, way more intense than the previous ones. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Firestorm<strong>

Celestite grinned, she's going to enjoy this.

"Ohhhh Garnet, Garnet, Garnet," she taunted, "We all know who's going to win here, so you might as well give up."

Garnet growled, she felt a spark within her gauntlets. Celestite sensed it, chuckling.

"Ohhhhh…is the wittle Gem leader getting angry?" she mocked in a childish tone, as if talking to a child, "Then maybe you should run and hide, little-"

She was interrupted by an earsplitting war cry from Garnet, who charged at her. Steven watch her in distress, he never seen Garnet in such anger. But that was just the beginning.

Garnet slammed her fist at Celestite's face, but Celestite grabbed her wrist. Celestite hold her and sling her hard against Greg's van. Before she can collapse on the ground, Celestite pinned her against the vehicle.

A twisted smile crept across her lips.

"Prepare to say your prayers, Gar-"

She was interrupted by the earth-shattering punch of Garnet's gauntlet. Shockingly enough, it was enough to harm the crystalline Gem.

"**SHUT UP**!" Garnet yelled lividly, her tone was loud enough to send chills to one's spine.

Steven stare at her in revulsion, in complete alarm.

"G-Garnet?"

Garnet roared out fire at Celestite and kicked her in the stomach. Celestite was knocked out of the grasp, looking quite astonished by the crimson Gem's anger.

Garnet had fire surrounding her like a twister with fiery winds that reach far greater than any thunderstorm. She released a war cry which caused lightning to spark out of her gauntlets and attacking Celestite. Celestite tossed crystals at her like a flamethrower, but they were melted by Garnet's touch.

"**HOLY**-"

Garnet fired even more lightning at Celestite, possibly harming her. Lava coated all over her weapons that's even more stronger than fire. Celestite looked around, finding Steven. She smirked and toss a volley of crystals at the young Gem, but Steven was prepared.

Steven summoned his shield, blocking Celestite's crystals and when the time is right, he threw his shield at her. The shield came twirling in such an incredible speed, colliding against Celestite in the chest.

He stared at Garnet who was out of control. He spun his head to his friends and father.

"Guys, what's wrong with Garnet?" he questioned worriedly, possibly scared.

Pearl and Amethyst seemed anxious.

"I never seen her like this….," Lapis stated, "What happened to her?"

Pearl sighed.

"She's in her _Fury State_," she explained, "It's when she's emotionally unstable and she's deeply hurt by what Celestite's doing. She feels as if it's her only way to stop Celestite."

"It's her one way ticket!" Amethyst shouted elatedly, "It'll be sure to kick Celestite's butt!"

"You have to calm her down!" Pearl ordered, "If she's not toned down soon, she'll cause the whole city to be on fire!"

Steven nodded, understanding all of this.

"Okay," he said, approaching his infuriated leader, "Garnet? Are you okay?"

What surprised him was how deeply affected Garnet was. Garnet had tears streaming down her cheeks from her emotions, her feelings. She fired lava at Celestite, attempting to demolish her.

Celestite, as one last attempt, launched an energy blast at Garnet. The beam and lava clashed with each other, causing a huge shockwave that spreads among the city.

By that shockwave, Celestite was hit by it, screaming in pain. It was so horrible that it caused herself to break and crumble into nothing but dust. The crystallization of the city was _gone_, dissipated.

Steven walked closer to Garnet, gazing at her.

"Garnet…..," he muttered softly to her.

Garnet turned around, facing Steven. Her waves of fire stopped and the winds vanished. She had her gauntlets dismantled, as well as her lava and lightning.

"St-Steven?" she questioned, tears are still evident on her face.

Steven smiled, holding her hand and looking at her.

"It's okay, Garnet."

Garnet kneels down to him, hugging him. Steven hugged her back.

"We're all okay now. It's okay to cry, Garnet."

The bubble protecting the others vanished. Pearl and Amethyst walk over to Steven and Garnet, hugging them. Connie smiled, and Greg give a thumbs up. Lion growled in joy and Lapis approached the Crystal Gems, joining in for the group hug.

_The day was saved…..by the Crystal Gems_.

* * *

><p>Woah, this was quite a battle and a chapter, huh? The most intense one yet. It was really fun to do, especially with Garnet's very own 'Fury State.' Speaking of which, it is her most powerful state of anger she's ever been in. But, there's a consequence to it: She would loose control, and attack anything that stands in her way. Steven was the only one there to snap her out of it, because he was the one that she protected most.<p>

Anywho, the epilogue is the last thing to wrap up this chapter, and it's going to be quite sweet. Until then, please review this chapter and tell me what you think of the final battle. The epilogue is coming soon.


	16. Epilogue: Peace

**Bloodbath**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368)

Here we are, the final conclusion to this story: The final chapter. I hope you all enjoy this ending and the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Peace<strong>

It has been a few weeks ever since what happened with Celestite. It has been more of a fallout. Ever since what happened, Garnet has been locked up in her room for a while. She has been mostly feeling guilty for showing her Fury State in front of Steven and the Gems. The others feel her sorrow and wish to help her. However, one day made everything all better.

Steven was playing his favorite game: Golf Quest Mini while awaiting for the Crystal Gems to be back. He has been playing it continuously until his friends come back.

Suddenly, to his joy, the Gem door opened, revealing Garnet. Steven paused his game at the part where the gang meets Prof. SandTraps in the game. He walked over to Garnet who sat on the couch.

"Are you okay, Garnet?" he questioned, concerned.

Garnet takes a good stare at him, taking a deep breath. Is she really fine? Is she really okay?

"…Steven," she finally spoke out, "I'm actually…..not fine."

Steven's expression shifted from concern to pity, he never seen the Gem leader so…_depressed_.

Steven takes a hold of Garnet's hand and grips on it, staring at her.

"It's okay Garnet," he stated, "Everyone goes through this, even me. I know you're still depressed about you letting out your Fury State; I get that. You're worried that I was afraid of you….weren't you?"

Garnet didn't say anything, she just pulled Steven into a hug. She nodded silently.

Steven hugs her back, saying, "Don't worry about it, Garnet. I knew you were only there to protect us. You wanted us to be safe and away from Celestite, I understand that. You tried your best, Garnet. And I say you did an excellent job at that."

He offered her a smile, and in turn, Garnet smiled back.

"Thank you, Steven," Garnet thanked.

"No prob," Steven said, giggling at her.

He flashed a grin and covered Garnet's shades.

"And now you're blind!" he said, giggling.

Garnet chuckled, picking up Steven and grinning at him.

"Tiny hands, my only weakness."

They laughed together, enjoying each others' company. Everything was at peace.

_As another day was saved_.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Awww that was a cute ending, huh? The story is finally finished, it took a lot of time and development but I finally finished it. Now, my Western AU story will be a great treat for this month. Please review this chapter and tell me your opinion of the story. I hope this story interests you and makes you enjoy it.<p> 


End file.
